The Invite
by DarkNEvil
Summary: When Lazuli comes to Maxwell's house with an urgent message from the king. Will he accept and what is it so urgent that Maxwell is needed to be summon?.


**Please take it easy on the spelling and grammar mistakes...I don't have microsoft word which means I will have alot of mistakes...-- so please work with me. And it would be nice if ya can leave a review and give me tips on how I can make it better and stuff...It will really help me out thanks bunches...On yea all characters, plots, and weapons are original and belongs to me. If ya want to use any of my characters, plots or weapons please ask me first. **

There was a knock on the door"Maxwell you there?", a light blonde haired male said"Maxwell! Open up!" Within the library of the house a long red haired man sat in a black leather chair in front of a fireplace, reading a book. The crackling of wood and the warmth of the fire was a peaceful feeling indeed. _"Serpent's Blade the blade of legend. Once thought to be destroyed in the Vampire and Elven War, its suppose to be hidden within the Cave of Lost Souls. The cave is supposedly is protected by some kind of barrier, that repel those with cruel intentions.",_ the long red haired man read softly to himself. He closed the book as he stood up and place it back upon the shelf, hearing the knocking on the door. He looks down the hallway towards the door "It's open.",he said. The door burst open as the light blonde haired male ran down the hallway, looking for Maxwell "Maxwell! Maxwell! Where are you? I have urgent news from King Nirattaeh Silverbuck.",he shouted running down the hallway peeking in the other rooms.

Maxwell walked out of the library as he watches the fool look for him" Why must you yell?" Didn't I tell you once before Lazuli to not yell while in my home.",he said. Lazuli stopped peeking through the other rooms as he notice Maxwell standing at the entrance of the library. He begin to walk towards him"Sorry Mr.Maxwell my apologies.",he replied, bowing in respect. Maxwell shook his head some as he chuckles lightly"No need to apologizes. Now tell me what's so urgent that the wonderful King Nirattaech has sent you to tell me?",he asked. Maxwell couldn't stand the King for many reasons. But mainly it's because of something that happen during their childhood. Lazuli perks his right eyebrow some wondering what Maxwell was laughing about, but decided not to ask. He soon snapped back into reality as he remembered why he was there. "King Nirattaech Silverbuck invites you to a gathering that is going to be held in the _Forest of Revenge_. He needs your assistance in a matter that I myself don't even know about. He wants you to come alone. The party is going to be held tonight around nine o'clock, dress formal and please don't be late. You know how King Silverbuck is about people being late. He hope you accept the invite.",Lazuli said, bowing respectedly.

Maxwell listens to what Lazuli had to say as he wonder _why King Nirattaech is having a party in the Forest of Revenge. There were rumors whirling around that the forest is home to spirits that can't enter the spirit world untill they find peace upon the real world._ _What exactly was he planning?_ He looks at Lazuli as her strokes his chin with his right hand thinking about what should he do"Tell that wonderful king of ours that I will be there on time.",he said.

"Very well then, Nirattaech will be very please to hear this news."

"Indeed he will."

"Well Mr.Maxwell I must be going. Farewell untill next time."

With that being said, Lazuli walks out of Maxwell's house heading towards the Mist Palace. Meanwhile, Maxwell had enter his weapon's chamber. He walk towards a collection of swords he have as he looks at each one of them running his fingers across each one of them"These blades have saved me many times through the years. Why do I believe that I'm going to need to draw upon thee once again. The King Nirattaech has invite me to a little gathering but that _little gathering_ could be a trap. The king ask me to dress formal thinking that I wont bring no weapons with me, but he is wrong.",he said in a calm voice.

Back at the Mist Palace Lazuli quickly went straight to the throne room where King Nirattaech and Queen Alexandria most likely be"King Nirattaech! King Nirattaech!",he shouted. However King Nirattaech and Queen Alexandria wasn't in the throne room but in their private chambers. They were talking about changes they could do within the Kingdom when they heard Lazuli's voice coming towards their chambers"Here come Lazuli."they both said in unison, as the door to their room burst open. Lazuli ran up to the King Nirattaech and Queen Alexandria, kneeling down at their feet"M'lord I have some wonderful news from the one you ask me to seek.",he said. King Nirattaech looks at Queen Alexandria"Can you excuse me and Lazuli for a moment?",he said to Alexandria.

"Yes, M'lord I will be in the kitchen making sure the servants are doing what they are suppose to do."

"Thank you M'lady."

With that being said, Queen Alexandria bows towards Lazuli giving him respect, as she exits their chambers.

"I take it that Maxwell had accepted my invite as planned?"

"Yes, M'lord he has accepted it. But I don't think he will bring any weapons with him though."

"Very well then. I highly doubt that he won't come unarmed, knowing him he will come well prepared for anything."

"I hope so."

King Nirattaech looks at Lazuli"Leave my chambers. I need to think about the little party tonight",he said. Lazuli looks up at Nirattaech as he rises from the floor and begin to exit the King's and Queen's chambers."_We will see if you are still as good as you were those many years back_.",the king thought to himself. King Nirattaech stood up as he exits his chambers and prepare hisself for tonight's gathering.

Meanwhile, back at Maxwell's house. He was getting prepared for the so called party. He walks into his room as he slips into a red suit that matches the color of his eyes and hair"It's time to get this party started. King Nirattaech you may be able to fool others but you can't fool me.",he said. He heads over to his weapon's room as he grabs, a sword that was bond with many straps. He straps the sword cross his back and walks out of the room. He grabs the reddish trench coat that was laying across a chair in the living room, as he slips it on. The trench coat pass his knees"Let the fun begin.",he said walking out of the house, heading towards the _Forest of Revenge._

_End of chapter._

_Hope ya like how the first chapter ends. I sort of tried to leave ya guessing about Maxwell and King Nirattaech's past. I'm not going to give out details about the next chapter lets just say in the next chapter titled"Forest of Revenge." Things will be very interesecting._


End file.
